


Behind the gates of Rynalia.

by bluebubbles13



Series: Blue bubble's fics , original work and random stuff collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative realities, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Teenagers, like seriously, really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubbles13/pseuds/bluebubbles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that when 5 unlikely allies meet at the Adnectimus ostium a point where the barrier between Rynalia (a world full of magic and monsters) and Earth is at it's weakest, under a vicious storm, then the barrier will crumble and the 5 allies will be transported to this terrifying world, of course it's just an old wives tale right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the gates of Rynalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first story the action starts next time.  
> I used english spelling

Ryan ran. He had to get away from everything, his mother's health, his abusive step-father and his grandma who seemed convinced that everything was going to be ok, well it wasn't he had ran away and his mother had died after. So he stayed in this abandoned warehouse just to get away from everything.

 

***

 Michael ran. He had to get away from him his hand was bleeding , thankfully his mum was out so he washed the blood of his hands, silent tears streaming his face, it was worse today Oscar had tripped his onto a coincidentally placed in front of him piece of glass calling him homophobic slurs and kicking him but that nice redheaded girl had seen and she ran. He was going to the abandoned warehouse to clear his head.

 

***

 Ava ran. Her so called friend just tripped up that poor kid even though he was bullied by everyone he never did it. Only she talked to Michael it was their secret, she knocked on Michael's door luckily she knew where he lived. He saw him run behind her, calling him she followed, where was he going?

 

***

 Oscar ran. For God sake what was he thinking, it was only supposed to be a joke but Dave had to put that glass there, he didn't even see it, Ava was always going on about that kid, he doubted she even wanted to be friends anymore, well he was going to apologise to them both he saw them running behind him quickly chasing them both shouting for them. Why were they going to the abandoned warehouse?

 

***

Willow walked, I mean seriously you expect her to run in these heels. She laughed as she walked Down the steps, that kid Michael had been tripped up by Oscar, the love of her life, she put on her other shoes since she couldn't drive with her heels on, she nearly hit Oscar when he ran in the middle of the road, he got it telling her to drive to the abandoned warehouse for some reason.

 

***

 

 The storm started suddenly, willow had just shut the door to the abandoned warehouse, thunder flashed,lightning crashed and the winds ripped through the sky like a knife on skin, the barrier is breaking adnectimus ostium is being destroyed, all hell will break loose, ready?

 

***

"Where are we going Oscar?" Willow hissed

"We're going to find Ava and Michael" Oscar whispered back

"Why?" She whispered 

"Shut up and to apologise" Oscar shouted/whispered 

"Who are you?" A voice echoed it the darkness, suddenly a bit about there age stepped from the shadows.

"We're looking for our friends"

"They're not my friends!" Willow cried like she was offended .

"Shut up!" Oscar shouted.

 

***

The tears flowed from Michael's eyes like the raindrops out side he just needed to calm down, he felt a presence and turn Ava stood behind him she wrapped he arms around him.

"We should go" she said, he nodded and followed her till he saw three figures, Ava's face distorted with anger, she punched Oscar. A crack appeared on the floor a red slime oozed from it a fog started coming out of the crack swarming th floor coming straight towards them, Willow's foot became trapped in the ooze she was consumed by fog. They were all entrapped with the goo soon they were all surrounded by fog.


End file.
